Sanity, Visions, Family and Mice
by sakuruth
Summary: Drusilla isn't insane... she just makes different connections than the rest of the world. Drabbles from her perspective, some canon, some not.
1. Sanity, Visions, Family and Mice

AN: The first, but not chronologically; set in that nebulous time between seasons two and three. Dru's POV, obviously.  
  
* * * * *  
  
They say I'm sick. They're wrong; it's not a crime (against nature - wrong, demented, messed-up, violation of order) to be a girl(s just wanna have fun, she said, and I'm one, with lots of pretty dresses) who likes (pina coladas. The rain in my head keeps it all wet and soggy and nothing green will grow there. Nothing ever grows. Everything I put in the ground withers away and dies. Good-bye) a little blood every now and (laters, like the candy that gets stuck in my teeth and tastes funny for me but oh-so-sweet when they eat it for me, like a tasty creampuff treat) then.  
  
And is it so wrong to see things? I can't help (I need somebody... nice and juicy and warm for me. I like a hot meal. John was going to be a meal but then they shot him and planted him in the ground and he withered away and died, and didn't grow back for me) it when the vision (she dances across the porch but she's outside. No invitation for her, no tasty creampuffs, naughty girl, you were bad and now you can't show your face, pet, not with the sun shining) comes and leaves me in pain.  
  
My Spike loves me. He says so, says "You're my (dancing) queen, ducks (follow the man around, but he's not their mother, their mummy is all dead and gone for daddy's warm dinner, but then daddy left us alone for the bad, mean girl, the Slayer) you know that, now be a good girl (but I'm not, Miss Edith told me so, I've been bad and so my daddy left me and just Spike is here to help me, dear Spike) and keep quiet." (Quiet like a mouse, that's me, but I can't squeak like a mouse no matter how hard I try, and I haven't got a tail or tiny little pitter-patter feet, or a tiny little heart that beats so fast for such a tiny little amount of blood.) 


	2. A Picnic for Dru

AN: Set during School Hard; this is that first scene, where Dru and Spike announce their presence in Sunnydale, from Dru's perspective.  
  
* * * * *  
  
We came to the town (full of bright, brilliant power, so dark and beautiful, like Spike always calls me, so of course we need it) to make me better. Those fools in Prague (screaming, writhing masses with torches and pitchforks like in all the movies, I wanted, we had them in China but not here, not fair at all, and they) made me weak, but Spike loves me, and he's brought me here to cure me. But I didn't think (I never do, just tell Spike what the visions look like, so he can make them come true, blood and death and pain, so glorious...) there would be so many others (like us, pale and strong and fast, all with two faces, like the luck-god's coins) here. I hope they won't steal all the power (how it shines and beckons, like a lure, because the Devil is a fisherman, lazy Saturdays and throwing back the ones he doesn't want) for themselves and leave me none (greedy, they, and they shall have no more cakes, not the evil people).  
  
"Drusilla. You shouldn't be walking around. You're weak." That's my Spike; see how he cares for me?  
  
"Look at all the people. Are these nice people?" (For if they are, I shall give them all cakes, and we shall have a picnic outside, with cakes and wine and funny cheeses.)  
  
"We're getting along."  
  
One of them radiates energy (but not as strong as the sunlight power in the town, glowing knowledge and danger all at once, it's a wonder it doesn't burn the books), although he is a child (like I was, once, young and happy with my mummy and daddy and family, when I was still warm and sunlit). "This one has power. I could feel it from the outside." (He is a strong, but a child, and children are always good; it is only when they get older that the Devil gets inside them and makes them bad. I shall invite him to the picnic, and give him cakes, and he can play on the lawn, among the pretty flowers.)  
  
"Yeah. He's the big noise in these parts. Anointed (with water, sprinkled and drizzled, so he can grow big and strong, like the flowers on the lawn), and all that." (So many flowers: orchids and roses and crocuses and daisies.)  
  
"Do you like daisies? Hmm? I plant them, but they always die. Everything I put in the ground withers and dies (like my Spike, so vibrant and alive and afraid, before I killed him and made him stronger. I saw what he could become, because the stars told me. They tell me everything, but I wish I could be out there with them. They must be so lonely, up in the sky and never anyone to talk to but me down here). Spike? I'm cold." (Cold like the stars, floating in nothingness and dark spaces.)  
  
He wrapped his coat around me like a cloak (to go over my dress, because it's not safe to be out without cover, very improper, and not what a good lady would do, so I certainly couldn't). "I've got you." (He always got me, saved me, my very own knight in shining armor, kind and chivalrous, fighting for my honor and his glory just like in all the stories.)  
  
"I'm a princess." (Sitting in an ivory tower, light all around me, chained up by my weakness, waiting for Spike to save his dark princess with the dark, dark power here in this sunny town.)  
  
"That's what you are." He always agrees with me (because I make him, like daddy taught me: control him every way I can, and the best way is in the blood I shared with him).  
  
"Me and Dru, we're movin' in. Now. Any of you want to test who's got the biggest wrinklies 'round here... step on up. I'll do your Slayer (evil girl, always trying to kill us, just because we're not like her, but my Spike knows how to take care of Slayers, no matter what the stars tell me) for you. But you keep your flunkies from tryin' anything behind my back. Deal?" The vision (of blackness, darker even than it is for the stars, and hatred, so it must mean the Slayer, because nobody hates us like she does, and fear, for my poor Spike) hit me, then.  
  
"I can't see her. The Slayer. I can't see. It's dark where she is. (She makes it that way, can't help the darkness, but she can't bring us down with her.) Kill her. Kill her, Spike. Kill her for me?" (Please? Before the visions come true and she takes you away from me forever, and our love is just dust and ashes?)  
  
"It's done, baby." (Oh, and it is, but not like you think it is, and I don't want us to be done, I want you to love me forever, happily ever after, my darling knight.)  
  
"Kill her for princess?" (Two agreements mean more than one, and I'll keep him any way I can, by blood or bond.)  
  
"I'll chop her into messes." (If she doesn't get you first, the blood will be so sweet; Slayers are always delicious, and the stars tell me I'll taste Slayer blood soon, rich and thick and powerful.)  
  
"You are so sweet (like Slayer blood, precious but dangerous) my little Spike."  
  
"So. How 'bout this Slayer? Is she tough?" 


End file.
